1000 miles to you
by beykitten
Summary: A series of songs to describe the feelings of Freya and Rei after he left the village. WARNING MARIAH BASHING AND REI x OC. PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE WARNINGS AND NO FLAMES! Title Change
1. Angel

OK, first songfic. Disclaimer, we need a disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade, Rei Kon, or these lyrics, in fact, I own nothing apart from my OC Freya! MU-HA! Enjoy.  
  
~MY OC'S, FREYA'S, POV~  
  
/It's been five months since you went away,  
  
left without a word, nothing to say./  
  
Rei has been gone a long time, almost half a year. I really miss him, I wish he had said goodbye or at least told me were he was going. No ones been the same really especially the white tigers, they really hate Rei now, especially Rai. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't hate Rei for leaving, I mean I am fustrated, but I can't stay mad at him, he's my best friend. I hope he still feels the same way about me as I do about him.  
  
/When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul,  
  
But it wasn't good enough for you, so I asked God/  
  
I never got a chance to tell him how I /really/ felt. I loved him but I guess he liked Mariah as much as I liked him. I would have killed him if he went off with Mariah, though, I would probably kill Mariah and he'd hate me. I feel like he knew that I felt like that, and that's why Rei left, it's all my fault. I can never forgive myself though I could forgive anyone for anything. I have preyed every day and night for him to come back and every day that goes by, I feel like I have to bring him back.  
  
/God send me an angel from the heavens above,  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love/  
  
I wish Rei would come back, some people in the village are starting to think he died. I can't belive that, I won't belive that, I DON'T BELIVE THAT and I never will. Rei's still out there, in the city, somewhere, I hope. I need him to come back to tell me he loves me too, that's all I need, if anything that's the only thing I need. I would turn back time if I could just to tell him my real feelings and maybe this wouldn't have happened, and maybe, my heart wouldn't hurt so badly.  
  
/'Cause all I do is cry,  
  
God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes./  
  
Every night I dream of him and all I can do is watch him go over and over again. When ever I think of him, my eyes just fill with tears and I can't stop crying. I feel like my family doesn't care, but I know they do. They don't bring it up though because they knew he was my only friend, and he was. Now I feel like no one can approach me because they are scared of what I'll say if they talk about Rei. I remember when my Grandma died when I was little, Rei was always there for me, he'd wipe my tears when ever I cryed. To think about it he always did, he always stuck up for me, like a gaurdian angel watching over me.  
  
/And I know it might sound crazy,  
  
But after all that I still love you,  
  
You wanna come back in my life,  
  
But there is something I have to do./  
  
I'm convinced, I've made up my mind up, I'm going to find Rei. But should I tell my family and the rest of the village or should I just leave like Rei did? I don't know what to do anymore, I'm so confused. Is Rei really worth it? I mean when we were kids he'd spend alot more time with Mariah than me, well she was a little younger than me by about nearly a year but not quite. I can understand that Rei would help her out because of that, but she also had the rest of the white tigers so why was Mariah so dependant on Rei? I'm sure Rei would want to come back, I think, I don't know what to think anymore.  
  
So waddya think? D'wanna hear more? R&R please! 


	2. I shall be there

OK, first songfic. Disclaimer, we need a disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade, Rei Kon, Mariah or these lyrics, in fact, I own nothing apart from my OC Freya! MU-HA! Enjoy.  
  
~MY OC, FREYA'S, POV~  
  
/Awaken, breathe,  
  
Hear the calling in the wind/  
  
Well, I guess I'm ready to go. I'm going to look for Rei, and no one can stop me. I feel like I can hear him, hear him calling to me, his voice carried on the breeze. I've got my things ready and, I guess I should tell his parents of something, or maybe I'll just leave a note explaining everything.  
  
/The voice, it's saying,  
  
Our journey must begin/  
  
I better make it quick, I have this feeling I'm missing out on something, that I missed the begining of something. I really have to go, otherwise, I could loose Rei for good. But the letter;  
  
Mrs & Mr Kon,  
  
I have taken it upon myself to go find Rei. I promise that the next time you see me, he'll be there. I'll be OK, because I'm not just doing this for you of me, but for the whole village and him.  
  
Freya.  
  
/We'll fly, like a bird,  
  
In a scattered cloudy sky/  
  
The morning air, it feels so light, light enough to almost fly away but I got to keep focused. This is it, the real begining of my travels. Why am I so scared? So nervous? Maybe because this is my first time out of our small village, or maybe, I'm just not ready. But I can't give up, never, I'm not coming back until I have brought Rei back home.  
  
/Leave aside the city worries,  
  
We're just a minute away/  
  
I got to shake it off, I got to try to at least get to the city, just to see if he's there. But would I have looked long enough? I mean, it takes about a minute to get to the city, my parents went there once before they died. That's not the point now, I have to be strong.  
  
/In my heart I'll paint a picture,  
  
And I swear, I swear I'll be/  
  
I can still remember him perfectly, I think. I can see him always not just in my memory, but in my heart. I'm not positive that Rei looked exactly as I remember, NO. I can't forget him, if I go, he could be nothing but a faded memory and I don't want that to happen. If it does happen, I could never forgive myself.  
  
/I shall be there,  
  
Will you be there?/  
  
When we were little we made a promise that if any one of us got lost we'd meet in this very place, and Rei's not here, not anymore. I was always the one who got lost and that's how I'm feeling right now, lost, confused and I don't know why. I wish someone could tell me if I'm doing the right thing, but if I did, they'd tell me it was impossible and I couldn't find him. I'll show them, and I'll prove them all wrong.  
  
/Come and look, in silence,  
  
Belive in what you see/  
  
It's so quiet now, I guess no one is going to stop me or try to, there is no one behind me so I guess that means I should go. It's destiny, I was meant to, otherwise someone would have stopped me by now.  
  
/The starry skies can move the mountains,  
  
The Sun will warm the sea/  
  
It's still dark, there are still a few stars out. Me and Rei used to watch the stars out late until our parents grounded us, it was quite fun, despite the being grounded for a week., then we'd do it again. The Sun is starting to rise, this must mean it's time. No more stalling, I'm going to out, into the big wide world, and I'm going to bring Rei home, against all odds. 


	3. I'm with you

OK, first songfic. Disclaimer, we need a disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade, Rei Kon, Mariah or these lyrics, in fact, I own nothing apart from my OC Freya! MU-HA! Enjoy.  
  
Extra note: I have altered the lyrics a teeny weeny bit, one word actually so please don't sue!  
  
~MY OC, FREYA'S, POV~  
  
/I'm standin' on the bridge,  
  
I'm waitin' in the dark,  
  
I though that you'd be here by now/  
  
Well, being out in the city is kind of cool but I have still made no progress. Sure I've tried to find Rei but now it just seen hopeless. I doubt putting up posters would help, he's probably left here by now, ages ago. You could say it's pretty dark but there is so much light on the streets, you can barely see the stars, they're so dim. I should find somewhere to stay but were could I stay? I should have thought this through a little better then I wouldn't be in this mess, well, a little less of a mess. I thought maybe Rei would be here but what can I do now? I need to get moving, I can't let the fact that I'm scared get to me.  
  
/There's nothing but the rain,  
  
No footsteps on the ground,  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound/  
  
Great, now it's raining, I better find shelter or sleep on the streets getting soaked through and catch a cold. I guess I could go to a hotel, but that costs money witch I have very little of. I might as well find a dry ally way to stay over night because I need money for food as I didn't think of bringing any with me. Why didn't I think to bring food? I'm such an idiot, I'm in way over my head. I'm just glad I brought stuff to keep me warm or I'd probably die right here, right now. It must be really late because the only thing I can here is rain, rain and more rain.  
  
/Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Wont somebody come take me home?/  
  
You would have thought that someone back home would be worried that I've gone missing. I thought they would be convincing me to come back and say that Rei's not worth it. But Rei is worth it, he's means the world to me but I didn't get the chance to tell him. I really miss home now, I miss all my other friends and my family even if they are dead, I still think of them as being at home, waiting for me to come back. I wonder if Rei's homesick too? He's really lucky to have his whole family to support him when he was in trouble or something. I pretty much live by myself now but when my parents first died Rei's mother took me in for a while. It was nice to have a loving family again.  
  
/It's a damn cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life/  
  
It's strange, I belive in fate and destiny, but why did it screw up my life? Why was I chosen to have my family die, well life works in mysterious ways. I was actually about five years old when my parents died, apparently. I don't really know what happened to them, some of the older kids said they died but the elders say they simply dissapeared. All I remember is the village was celebrating Duan Wu Jie (Dragon boat festival) and I was one of the girls in the village chosen to do the ceremonial dance. My Mother was ill and she had promised to come in time for the dance, but when the time came she wasn't there and a storm had started, by then I felt something was wrond, like something bad happened. After the festival everyone went to the house and no one was there, nothing left, as if they never existed. I don't remember much else but I just want to know why they "dissapeared". From then in I was raised by Rei's parents and no one said much about them at all.  
  
/Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new,  
  
I don't know were you are but,  
  
I'm with you/  
  
I always wondered were Rei would go after he left, what it'd be like to travel with him and what he'd see. I guess I might find out soon enough. I wish I knew were you were Rei so I could join you. I miss you.  
  
So, what do ya think? R&R please. *puppy dog eyes* 


	4. A thousand miles

OK, first songfic. Disclaimer, we need a disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade, Rei Kon, Mariah or any of these lyrics, in fact, I own nothing apart from my OC Freya! MU-HA! Enjoy.  
  
~MY OC, FREYA'S, POV~  
  
/Making my way down town,  
  
Walking fast, Faces pass,  
  
And I'm homebound/  
  
I lived through the night, I guess I could be lucky. I need to carry on to the next town, or city, most likely city. At the fast pace I'm walking you can hardly see the faces of the people that walk past. But, I need to walk fast, I'm hungry and I need to find something cheap to eat and I need to try and get out of here. Not much I can get for the money I have, I have nearly close to nothing. I wonder if I could get away with singing on the streets, nah, it would never happen.  
  
/Staring blankly ahead,  
  
Just making my way,   
  
Making a way through the crowd/  
  
All I can do now is keep walking forwards and hope I'm going the right way. I never thought that there would be so many people in the city, I thought that more people would live in towns and villages, I guess I was wrong.   
  
/And I need you,  
  
And I miss you,  
  
And now I wonder/  
  
I really miss Rei, more than I thought actually. I feel like I don't only miss him a whole lot, I feel like I need him, he is my will to live. I wonder if he misses me too, and if he ever held back any feelings from me like I did to him. My eyes burn with tears and I break into a run, I didn't realize that I liked Rei that much, I think I love him.  
  
/If I could fall into the sky,  
  
Do you think time would pass me by/  
  
I'm running faster and faster, who knew that a feeling like this could eat you from the inside just because you never admit it. Now I feel like I'm falling forever and ever into a never ending abyss. I don't know if I can carry on like this, maybe I should just give up, Rei can look after himself.  
  
/Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles,  
  
If I could just see you, tonight/  
  
If I just keep running and running I'm not going to get anywhere apart from lost. I need to stop and think, were would Rei be and, how would I get there? Hey, a poster. A beyblade tournament! He's bound to be there, and it's right here in China! I can't belive it, out of all the posters in the world, this one actually helped me. Don't worry Rei, I'm coming, don't you forget me yet.  
  
U like? R & R please. 


	5. Everywhere

OK, first songfic. Disclaimer, we need a disclaimer! I do not own Beyblade, Rei Kon, Mariah or these lyrics, in fact, I own nothing apart from my OC Freya! MU-HA! Enjoy.  
  
~MY OC, FREYA'S, POV~  
  
/Turn it inside out so I can see,  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me/  
  
OK, now I'm in Hong Kong to try to find Rei, he's bound to be here. Oh great, the tornement for team entries only, but I have to make sure otherwise I'll end up just missing him and then I'll never find him. I can almost swear he was here just a moment ago, I can't say how, I just have that feeling. How hard can it be to find just one person in a city like Hong Kong? Well I think I just found out. I've been looking for about and hour and I still have no leads. Geeze, now I sound like a detective.  
  
/When I wake, you're never there,  
  
And when I sleep, you're everywhere,  
  
You're everywhere/  
  
I keep seeing glances of Rei but when I look, no one's there. It's weird, like my mind's playing ticks on me, trying to stop me finding him, why? I have to, but now I'm thinking, why should I bring him home, wen I could just travel with him, it would be fantastic. I just need to find him and convince him to let me join him. To tell the truth, I had the weirdest dream last night, it was like a tonne of flashbacks of me and Rei, and I've never had a dream like that before. I wonder what triggered that then.  
  
/Just tell me how I got this far,  
  
Just tell why you're here and who you are/  
  
You know, sometimes I wonder how I got this far in the first place, how could I have traveled all the way to Hong Kong in about two days? I guess it was sheer determination of something like that. After all that walking and such, I guess that's how I got here. Just walking and walking, I wonder if Rei's travels were this boring, I can't really imagine it. Well, I can't give up now.  
  
/Cause every time I look, you're never there,  
  
And every time I sleep, you're always there/  
  
Hey, I could have sworn I saw him again, I think I'm going crazy. No, I really did! I got to check, just in case. I think I saw him go down an alleyway, I wonder why. No time to think, I can hear voices, I better follow them. I can't just follow them, they'll think I'm some sort of creep, better watch from the rooftops. Silent and stealthy, just like a tiger on the prowl. Wait, that is Rei, but I can't just jump up on him, what am I supposed to do now?  
  
/Cause you're everywhere to me,  
  
When I close my eyes it's you I see/  
  
Now, OK, let me reflect on the situation, Rei is down there and I'm up here, now how do I get down without scaring the crap out of him? I am in big trouble now, what am I going to do? I could make a big entrance and get his attention, perfect.  
  
/You're everything I know that makes me belive,  
  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone/  
  
I think I'll wait a minute, I could swear he was looking for someone with that group of people, I wonder who. It's now or never. I have it all planned out now, I'm going to jump off the roof, into the shadows and emerge and I'm going to say something, I don't know yet. Here goes.  
  
~REI'S POV~  
  
Then something jumped off from behind us and nothing happened for a while.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
Then she stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"Freya?"  
  
"Rei."  
  
OMG, it took me sooooo long to think of that. R & R please. 


	6. HELP!

Help! Major writers block. I need sugjestions for a song for the next chappie. Please I need help. 


End file.
